


It's hard to love you

by Pseudo_L



Category: The Hard Times of RJ Berger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Max Owens and Guillermo drabble. I posted first on fanfiction.net in 2012 under the same name it has now.</p><p>It is a damn shame that the series was cancelled and we didn't get to see more of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's hard to love you

Guillermo just finished P.E. and like in every other PE class he decided to help the coach before hitting the locker room, that way he didn't have to deal with the other jocks. Not that they were to hateful to him, since they spend their time trying to make RJ live a living hell, but that way he didn't have to deal with name calling and specially Max talking about his (now) girlfriend. Some days Max would wait for him, just to spent a little time together alone, but today he didn't expect to his boyfriend, if he can call Max that, crying, at least sobbing.

-What's up Max? - he said trying to hug his boyfriend and comfort him a bit, he knew how Max was tired of lying, the whole thing with his girlfriend, that stupid Mrs and Ms Pinkerton election and the GSA, everything was putting him down.

-I'm sorry Guillermo, I am so sorry to force you through this, I feel like I am putting you back in the closet and that's not fair, maybe for me, but not for you babe.

-Don't be silly Max, I am with you because I want, we can do this together, I will wait for you. I know it is hard and you don't want to lose your reputation and just going to the GLBT meetings here at school but I will help you to do it, alone or not.

That didn't exactly make Max feel better since it only made the sobbing worse. Guillermo sat in front of Max and decided to kiss him lightly. They had the whole summer to work things out, they were free for three whole months to deal with Max problems, to deal with his parents, to deal with their problems alone, after that it would be a whole new mission but Guillermo was sure that at the time they will be more than ready.

-Max, que sabes que te amo ¿verdad? - Guillermo knew how Max liked when he talked Spanish.

-I know Guillermo and that scares me, I don't deserve, you don't deserve to be a third wheel. If only this was easier and I could just erase everything of the past…

-You know what Max. I am going to take a shower and when you finally decide to stop feeling sorry for yourself then you can even talk to me.


End file.
